A. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an auxiliary arm support for wheel chairs, commonly called an arm board, which are used to support the wheel chair user's incapacitated or paralyzed arm.
B. Problems in the Art
Arm boards per se are well known in the art. Conventional wheel chairs have tubular arms with horizontal portions on opposite sides of the wheel chair seat. Normally, a relatively narrow arm rest pad is placed along that horizontal portion so that the wheel chair user can rest his/her arms or elbows if needed.
These chair arms and arm rests are designed for resting or temporary support of functioning arms of the user, as opposed to disabled or paralyzed arms.
Arm boards are generally significantly wider and longer than the conventional wheel chair arm rest pad to provide a large surface to rest the disabled or paralyzed arm. Most times some sort of restraining or retaining member is also used to either strap or hold the disabled or paralyzed arm on the arm board.
As can be appreciated, some wheel chair users require an arm board for their left arm, others for their right arm. Some require an arm board for both arms. Many times, it is not possible to create a standardized arm board because of the different sizes and needs of individual users.
A conventional way of making an arm board is to take a flat rectangular piece of wood, remove the wheel chair arm rest, position the board on the wheel chair arm (without arm pad) and then drill holes in the board and bolt the board in place of the arm pad. The board is then covered with a pad and usually some material such as vinyl. While this method provides a sturdy arm board, it requires such steps as removing the arm pad, aligning and drilling holes to match those of the wheel chair, attaching the board and then attaching a pad and cover. This is a labor intensive and time consuming endeavor.
An improvement to this method leaves the arm pad on the wheel chair arm and instead makes a slide on mounting bracket from wood that is screwed or bolted to the bottom of the arm board. The arm board with bracket is then slid over the wheel chair arm and arm rest. The primary problems with this method are that it is time consuming, labor intensive, and somewhat complex to accurately cut out the brackets from wood pieces, connect them to the arm board, and then cover the arm board with the pad and cover. A primary deficiency with such a method is that once the bracket is installed, it is effectively permanent. To remove it might require removal of the cover and pad.
Further deficiency with known methods of making arm boards is that they are dedicated to either the left or right arm of the wheel chair and normally cannot be universally used or easily adapted for either chair arm. Further, it is often difficult to slide an arm board with wood mounting brackets over a vinyl arm pad without substantial friction or the risk of tearing the arm pad.
A primary consideration is the amount of time and labor necessary to manufacture and customize arm boards for particular patients for particular sides of the wheel chair. A reduction in the time and effort required to construct such arm boards coupled with increased flexibility has been identified as a need in the art.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a wheel chair arm board and method of making the same which solves and/or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the amount of time and labor needed to make arm boards.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the flexibility of use of the arm board; for example, its adaptability to either the left or right arm of a wheel chair with or without arm pad without essentially re-manufacturing the arm board.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the mountability of the arm board, for example, the ease by which it can be mounted to the wheel chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a measure of portability and reusability based on the ease of construction, flexibility, and ease of mounting of the arm board.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the number and types of arm boards kept in inventory because of the universality of the invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide safety, strength, and durability, as well as deter any loosening or movement of the arm board once mounted on the wheel chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more economical arm board and method of making the same.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying claims and specification.